The States of Coasina
The State of Coasina is a Constitutional RepublicA constitutional republic is a form of government, where the head of state and other representatives are elected from a group of people. It also means that there is a constitution. located in the Southern Bay of the Continent of Astria'Astria' is the name given to the continent that Coasina lies on. Astria comes from the the virgin goddess of justice, innocence, purity and precision. She is closely associated with the Greek goddess of justice, Dike. comprising of one centralized government in the Capital City, and three self-governing states. The States of Coasina is the full name of the country; however most refer to it as just Coasina, or Coasina Bay as pseudonyms or abbreviated titles. The total territory of The State of Coasina Bay covers a vast swath of the Southern half of the Continent of Astria. Capital City: Government Buildings City Hall - Government seat of The State. Coasina Bay State Bank - Place in which players can deposit and withdrawal money and exchange rupees for in-game money. Department of Defense - The lifeblood and defense agency for the internal security and foreign exchange of Coasina and other countries. Coasina Bay Prison - A small penitentiary ready to hold prisoners if convicted within the Courthouse. Coasina Bay Courthouse - The justice of Coasina Bay breathes through the Courthouse. It takes on small claims to even matters involving The State of Coasina Bay itself. Police Station - If a problem is heard, the police station answers the call at no charge to all citizens of Coasina. Ganon's Fort (Fort Coasina) - A mothballed fort in-between states of war, however a fully functional military fort suitable for defending the Capital City of Coasina. Attractions Library - Read and write books submitted by players as well as taking time to read classics. Cake Tower '''- A 67 block high tower of cake that can be seen all around Coasina. '''Aquarium - See the sights of fish, as well as some outdoor creatures and a dolphin show that is truly a once-in-a-lifetime experience! Lighthouse - Take a short tour of the Coasina Lighthouse that directs ships into the Bay. See how it works and see the sights from the observation deck. Steyliff Armory Ship - An authentic declassified Steyliff-Coasina armory ship that has been decommissioned and brought to the Capital for your viewing pleasure. Board the ship and take a short tour through the historic CSS (Coasina-Steyliff Ship) Steel. Bakery '- Buy the freshest and sweetest assortment of pastries, breads and sweets to your heart's content! '''Bellum '- Overlook the terrible menace, Bellum! Not to fear though, it is only a statue and is here for your viewing pleasure! 'Farmer's Market '- Pick whatever crop you would like straight from the fields and purchase them that day. Always organic, homegrown, and fresh! '''Fish Shack - Taste the most succulent assortment of Coasina native fish, such as Cod, and Salmon. As well as some other delicious foods! Amity Harbor Memorial - Located behind the Coasina Bay Message Board, it honors those who were apart of the original town of Amity Harbor, which got wiped during an unavoidable reset. The Gazebo '''- Just outside of the Town Square is the Gazebo, a shaded circular deck with benches along the sides and a small podium set up for future speeches from the President or any government official of Coasina. Enjoy the shade while looking over the sights of the city. Territories/States '''Capital City (Above) Coasina Village ''' Coasina Village is located within the Southwestern Peninsula of the Coasina Bay territory and marks the end of the end of the Continent of Astria and marks the beginning of the Coasina Sea. (Not to be confused with Coasina Bay). It was created when an individual named AnimeCloudFormer Governor and Founder of Coasina Village. decided to make a town outside of his cave-house. He asked The State of Coasina Bay if it would annex the town and let him become the governor. They graciously accepted, and the new Coasina Village was established. Due to AnimeCloud being convicted of Espionage and Treason, he was exiled from all Coasina territories. '''Breeze Isles. The Breeze Isles. is a colony discovered by Coasina Bay on September 10, 2018. Its original purpose was to provide a tourist attraction to the small decadent islands of the spaced archipelago. However, after months of idling and stagnation, Breeze Isles. faded out of Coasina history and became mostly forgotten. However, on February 10, 2019 the former Governor of Breeze Islands, LinebeckFormer Governor of Breeze Isles. Declared Independence from Coasina Bay.; declared independence from The State of Coasina Bay. He gained claims on two of the islands in Breeze Isles. territoryHis territory now referred to as the Amisty Empire. . Due to rule breaching on both sides, they forfeited the war, however there is no clear winner nor loser. Amisty Harbor After the Coasina Insurrection, Linebeck met with President Sky to congratulate Coasina's victory over the Rebels. In this surprise meeting, he suggested that Coasina should reform its government, to the point that it would annex the Amisty Empire and change its territories to States. Amisty boasts two tropical islands: Capital Island and Mender's Island. Capital Island: Capital Island is the seat of the Amisty State Government. It houses the Town Hall, Courthouse, the Federal Reserve, and a Fortress. Mender's Island: Mender's Island is the residential island of Amisty. On it are player homes and a Post Office.